valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Mica Hawkins
Shocktrooper |Likes = Dorothy Howard |Affiliation = Gallian Militia |Rank1 = Private |Role = Machinist (former) Gallian militiaman (former) Writer |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles |Japanese = Kazuya Matsumura |English = Quinton Flynn }} is a twenty-six year old Squad 7 shocktrooper who appears in the original Valkyria Chronicles videogame. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles' A worrier and a perfectionist, he lets even minor details get to him, making him tiresome company but a skillful machinist. His excessive, almost obsessive fussing over the machines he worked on led to malfunction more often than not, getting him fired from more than one position. "I Think I Can't", a self-published memoir of his failings, was a big hit despite its gloomy, navel-gazing nature, and sales continue to rise. 'Expanded Biography' Mica is a little neurotic, and stresses himself out over the smallest detail. He enjoys work that requires attention to detail, like repairs, but his obsessive ways have resulted in mechanical malfunctions more than a few times. Mica's poor reputation as a mechanic resulted in his being removed for repair duty several times. He eventually independently published an autobiography entitled "I Think I Can't", in which he expressed his unique outlook on life. The extremely depressing content surprisingly evoked much discussion among the public, and the sales of his book quickly surpassed his wildest dreams. Stats 'Base Stats' *HP - 228 *Accuracy - 11 *Evasion - 10 *AP - 350 *Defense - 10 'Max Stats' *HP - 372 *Accuracy - 49.5 *Evasion - 29.5 *AP - 450 *Defense - 20 Personal Potentials *'Metal Head' - The smell of iron clears the head, leading to a boost in attack power. *'Pessimist' - Having less than half-full HP makes them throw away hope for the future, meaning lowered defense. *'Jam Jinxed' - Born under an unlucky star; they are especially susceptible to weapon jamming. *'N/A' - This character has no fourth potential. Battle Potentials *'Damage Boost' - Attack power against human targets is boosted a set percentage of the time. *'Fearless Will' - Attack power and defense increase when they enter the range of enemy interception fire. *'Mid-Range Skills' - Firing accuracy is improved when no enemies are in the immediate vicinity. *'Phoenix' - They have a set chance of returning to life with full HP when their their HP reaches zero. Quotes Selection *"Taking action, Sir." *"On my way." Attacking *"Huh!" *"Come on, hit!" *"Here I go." Killing a Foe *"Awaiting orders." Enemy Sighted *"I see an enemy!" *"Enemy sighted." Team Attack *"Let me help." *"I'll join you." *"Here's some cover!" *"I'll help you, Dorothy." (Dorothy) Personal Potentials *"Ahh...this is relaxing." (Metal Head) *"It's over. We're doomed." (Pessimist) *"Ack! I-It's jammed!" (Jam Jinxed) Battle Potentials *"Here goes." (Damage Boost) *"I'm scared...b-but I'll try." (Fearless Will) *"I think I'll...shoot from here." (Mid-Range Skills) *"I-I won't give up!" (Phoenix) Healed by Ragnaid *"I appreciate it." Rescuing an Ally *"M-Medic!" After Medic Visit *"Hold tight. You're gonna be okay." *"Yes, please. Do everything you can." *"Please stay strong, Dorothy!" (Dorothy) HP Critical *"...This could be trouble." *"I...I'll die, will I?" Unconsciousness *"Don't let me...die?" Death *"I...I'm dying, aren't I...? Hope I come back as...less of a screw-up..." Enter Squad 7 *"Hello, I'm Mica Hawkins. I'll be serving under you from here on." Exit Squad 7 *"I enjoyed my time with you. If I can be of help in the future, do ask." Trivia *Jam Jinxed seems to imply that weapons in Valkyria Chronicles were at one point capable of jamming. In actuality, there is no chance of anyone but Mica ever suffering from this. The Potential's effect is that there is a chance Mica's machine gun will only fire half its normal number of bullets; worse, if he is firing a flamethrower and this Potential triggers, it will not fire at all. With this it is best to aim for the head of an enemy unit with his machine gun so that he may have a chance to finish off an enemy. *Mica was a member of Squad 1 in the anime, but he was killed in action. *As noted in the VC1 World Design Archive, Mica's appearance is a recycled concept for what would become Faldio. Category:Characters Category:Shocktrooper Category:Squad 7 Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters Category:Squad 1